


Waiting, like Abscence, Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discussion of Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: He pushed the boy away from him with more force than was necessary. If this was any other situation he would be kicking himself for causing such a hurt expression to pass Noct’s face."You're underage."





	Waiting, like Abscence, Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23: I'll wait

Gladio wrapped his arms around his prince, eating up the heat of him and the press of his body. He could keep kissing him all day for all he cared, but before he knew what was happening, there was a hand pressing against his junk and his eyes flew open. He pushed the boy away from him with more force than was necessary. If this was any other situation he would be kicking himself for causing such a hurt expression to pass Noct’s face. 

“Noct,” he said harshly before the boy could say what he knew he was about to, “don’t you dare think that I don’t want to.”

That hurt expression quickly morphed into annoyance. “Then what’s the deal?” He tried to push forward but Gladio’s strength held him at arm’s bay. 

“Huh, I wonder. Noct, you’re fifteen.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You’re underage.”

“Like I give a crap. I want you, Gladio.”

“You wanna know who gives a crap? Both our dads. I’m your shield, but you really think that’s gonna let ‘taking advantage’ fly?” He glared when Noct opened his mouth to object. “And, no, you telling them you wanted it ain’t gonna matter. Even if they decided not to strip my title, still wouldn’t make it right. You ain’t even sixteen yet, for fuck’s sake. Waiting ain’t gonna kill ya.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Noct,” his voice softened at the way his face fell. He pulled him back into an embrace. “Why is this so important to you?”

For some reason, this was the wrong thing to say, cause the prince tried breaking free from his grasp. “I don’t know. Maybe cause I freaking love you? Cause I don’t wanna sit by for three years while you...while you.”

“Hey!” Gladio cupped the back of his head, pressing it hard against his shoulder. “What the hell you going on about? While I what? Nothing’s gonna change. I’m still gonna be right here with you.”

“But...but…”

“Damn it, Noct! I can’t clear whatever stupid thought you have going on in that head of yours if you don’t tell me what it is.”

“I know you. I know you like getting laid. I’m just supposed to sit here being a good little boy while you get off with someone else.”

Gladio pushed him back just enough to meet his gaze. He couldn’t help the soft smile at the adorable pout on Noct’s face. “You can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that?” 

“You’re an asshole.”

“Really? An asshole head over heels for you.” Noct just continued to glare at him. “You act like I don’t have any self-control. Fine, maybe I’ve been with my fair share of lays, but that was only cause I was never in a serious relationship. You aren’t some lay, Noct. You’re my friend, my crown, my devotion. As if I’d push you away just to go fuck some stranger. I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you.”

Noct laughed. “You really are a romantic sap.”

Gladio smiled. “You know you love it.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Noct pushed up to kiss him again and thankfully kept his hands safely above the waist this time.

“Okay, fine. But if I so much as catch you eying someone else the wrong way, you’re gonna have to face punishment.”

Maybe Gladio did have less self-control than he thought because he was unable to stop his mind from imagining a completely lewd punishment. From the look on Noct’s face, he could tell too. “You aren’t about to make this easy on me, are you?”

“Hell no. I’m a brat, and you love it.”

“Against my better judgment.”

Noct smacked him and turned away with a smirk. “Just remember, if you ever break down, the offer’s always on the table.” 

Gladio’s eyes were glued to the way Noct swayed his hips as he walked away. Damn, this brat. It was going to a long wait.


End file.
